best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"POWER" by Kanye West
"Power" (often stylized as "POWER") is a song by American hip hop recording artist Kanye West, released as the lead single from his fifth studio album, My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy (2010). The song features additional vocals by soul singer Dwele and is co-produced by West and Symbolyc One. It is built around samples of "21st Century Schizoid Man" by King Crimson, "Afromerica" by Continent Number 6, and "It's Your Thing" by Cold Grits. After having recorded it in Hawaii, West reported that he spent 5,000 hours writing "Power". In its lyrics, West comments about the United States, his mental health and his critics. Its chorus features an abrasive vocal-riff. "Power" was West's comeback single following his 2008 album 808s & Heartbreak and his controversial incident with Taylor Swift at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards. The song received acclaim from music critics and was listed among the best tracks of 2010 by several publications, including Time, Pitchfork Media, Spin, and Rolling Stone. Critics described it as a return to form for West, praising its intricate production, lyrical merit, and scope. It was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Rap Solo Performance at the 53rd Grammy Awards. The song debuted on the Billboard Hot 100 at position 22 and thereafter declined. The track was promoted by a music video, which was directed by Marco Brambilla. The video features a long take of the camera pulling away from West. The video received positive reviews from critics and received two nominations for MTV Video Music Awards. West performed the song on Saturday Night Live, at the 2010 BET Awards, at the 2011 Coachella Music Festival, and his Watch the Throne Tour. A remix of the track featuring rapper Jay-Z was released on August 20, 2010, as a part of West's weekly GOOD Fridays series. Lyrics I'm living' in that 21st century Doing something mean to it Do it better than anybody you ever seen do it Screams from the haters, got a nice ring to it I guess every superhero need his theme music No one man should have all that power The clock's ticking', I just count the hours Stop tripping', I'm tripping' off the power (21st century schizoid man) The system broken, the school's closed, the prisons open We ain't got nothing' to lose, ma' fucka', we rolling Huh? Ma'fucka', we rollin' With some light-skinned girls and some Kelly Rowlands In this white man's world, we the ones chosen So goodnight, cruel world, I see you in the mornin' Huh? I'll see you in the mornin' This is way too much, I need a moment No one man should have all that power The clock's tickin', I just count the hours Stop trippin' I'm trippin' off the power 'Til then, fuck that, the world's ours And then they say (hey) and then they say And then they say (hey) and then they say And then they say (hey) and then they say (21st century schizoid man) Fuck SNL and the whole cast Tell 'em Yeezy said they can kiss my whole ass More specifically, they can kiss my asshole I'm an asshole? You niggas got jokes You short-minded niggas thoughts is Napoleon My furs is Mongolian, my ice brought the goldies in Now I embody every characteristic of the egotistic He knows, he so, fuckin' gifted I just needed time alone, with my own thoughts Got treasures in my mind but couldn't open up my own vault My childlike creativity, purity and honesty Is honestly being crowded by these grown thoughts Reality is catchin' up with me Takin' my inner child, I'm fighting for custody With these responsibilities that they entrusted me As I look down at my diamond encrusted piece Thinkin', no one man should have all that power The clock's tickin', I just count the hours Stop trippin', I'm trippin' off the powder 'Til then, fuck that, the world's ours And then they say (hey) and then they say And then they say (hey) and then they say And then they say (hey) and then they say (21st century schizoid man) Colin Powells, Austin Powers Lost in translation with a whole fuckin' nation They say, I was the abomination of Obama's nation Well that's a pretty bad way to start the conversation At the end of day, goddammit I'm killin' this shit I know damn well y'all feelin' this shit I don't need your pussy, bitch I'm on my own dick I ain't gotta power trip, who you goin' home with? How 'Ye doin? I'm survivin' I was drinkin' earlier, now I'm drivin' Where the bad bitches, huh? Where ya hidin'? I got the power, make yo' life so exciting (so exciting) Now this will be a beautiful death Jumping out the window Letting everything go Letting everything go Now this will be a beautiful death Jumping out the window Letting everything go Letting everything go Now this will be a beautiful death Jumping out the window Letting everything go Letting everything go You got the power to let power go? (21st century schizoid man) Why It Rocks # The song is about celebrity worship # The beat itself are amazing # The music video are well-shoted and many special effects # The live performances are phenomenal # Amazing Lyricism # Cover-art looks interesting and violence but it's good # This is one of the best Kanye West's song ever as "Jesus Walks" and "Runaway Video Category:Kanye West Category:2010s Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Songs with Clever Wordplay Category:Horrorcore Category:Greatest Moments in Music History